


Born in Fire

by annabagnell



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, M/M, Mpreg, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo couldn't wear any clothes anymore, but on really cold nights, Smaug would retrieve a human-sized dressing gown to slip into. It still hardly reached his calves over his enormous stomach, but it was enough to keep him warm on his own. Most nights, though, Smaug would curl up around him, and the dragon’s immense heat was enough to keep him warm. The dragon had promised that their young would arrive before winter, and yet here he was, still gargantuan and massively pregnant when the first big snow arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born in Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultinghomosexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultinghomosexual/gifts).



> A little bit of a foray into eggpreg with our darling Bilbo Baggins and his mate, Smaug the Terrible. Have fun with this one, all. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr (annabagnell.tumblr.com) for fic updates! :)

Bilbo groaned as he attempted to sit up, but was immediately halted when he was stopped by his belly meeting his thighs. He huffed and rubbed his hands over the massive, naked mound. He couldn't wear any clothes anymore, but on really cold nights, Smaug would retrieve a human-sized dressing gown to slip into. It still hardly reached his calves over his enormous stomach, but it was enough to keep him warm on his own. Most nights, though, Smaug would curl up around him, and the dragon’s immense heat was enough to keep him warm. The dragon had promised that their young would arrive before winter, and yet here he was, still gargantuan and massively pregnant when the first big snow arrived.

 

The hobbit shifted sideways on the ridiculously ornate bed until his feet finally dangled off, and he slid off to stand, taking care not to step on any of the gold pieces or goblets or gems or whatever else there was around him. The great dragon slept, curled protectively around the bed, and Bilbo carefully wobbled over the end of his tail so as not to wake Smaug. 

 

He needed a walk. He didn’t care if it hurt, and he didn’t care how short it might be, but he needed to get out of that damned bed and move. This, of course, was difficult when carrying an indeterminate amount of dragon eggs in one’s womb. 

 

Bilbo huffed in annoyance as he heaved and grunted with each step, hands beneath the extraordinarily low curve of his full belly to support the weight. He made it perhaps thirty paces before deciding it was time to sit, dropping into a conveniently placed velvet-cushioned solid gold chair. Bilbo hissed and caressed his mounded belly, feeling the eggs shift, and he squeezed his eyes shut. There was a strange tightness within him, and he groaned and clutched at his belly, his hands unable to reach one another as he wrapped his arms around the expanse. He sighed in relief as the tightness let go, and looked down at his angry-red stretched skin in concern, idly thinking that perhaps it might be time. 

 

Smaug cracked open one eye and watched as his hobbit made his slow and heavy way around the cave. He flicked the end of his tail and waited a few more moments before properly waking up, rumbling low in his throat and shifting his head to stare at the overlarge, uncomfortable hobbit. 

 

Bilbo looked up at Smaug and the dragon blinked one golden eye, his scaley lips curling into a slight smile before a deep, vibrating voice rang through the cave. "Feeling a bit fed up with your bed this morning, are you, my hobbit?" he inquired, tilting his head and closing his eyes as the gold beneath it shifted pleasantly.

 

"Yes, I am," Bilbo stated irritably, hands still stroking his massive belly. He locked eyes with Smaug and blew out a breath before heaving himself up and having another go at walking about. His steps were very unsteady and clumsy, and his steps were very far apart, the hobbit clearly struggling to lug his weight about pushing his belly out as his hands supported his back. "Don't mind me. I am well; simply tireless. Tired of bed, however, yes."

 

“Mmmm, my poor hobbit, struggling with his eggs. You aren't regretting yourself, now, are you?" the dragon asked teasingly, pushing his own large (but far more proportionally so) body to his feet and diving further atop the pile of gold, abandoning the bed he'd been protecting. His head came to rest just where Bilbo was waddling, and his hot breaths ruffled the hobbit's robe as he moved slowly past. "You know I do so _adore_ you like this, bearing my eggs. My little...drakelings," he hissed, satisfied.

 

"I am sure you do," Bilbo said, pausing in his steps and opening the slit of his robe to expose his belly. He cupped it as best he could and took a breath, his fingers splaying across the heavy underside. "Valar, they need to come out soon," he complained with a whine. "I very well may not be able to lay them if I'm to wait much longer. They're very large, though I'm certain you take pride in that, don't you?" He asked, his eyebrow raised, unamused.

 

"Ohhh, yesssssss," the dragon hissed again, his breath wafting over the hobbit's swollen belly. "Of course I do. Big, strong drakelingssss..." he smiled. "Just be happy you don't have to incubate them, my hobbit. If you think they're heavy now, just you wait until they start to grow even heavier inside the hard shellssss." 

 

Smaug rolled onto his back and shifted so he could continue to track his hobbit's path intently. "I grow tired of your complaints, hobbit. I thought you were sssstronger than thissss. Fear not, I believe they are to be laid soon enough. And when they are, I shall take over."

 

Bilbo scoffed and began taking slow, unsure steps again, looking down at his belly as if he were trying to watch his feet, which he clearly could not see. " _You_ will take over? Oh, no, I have carried them in my womb for this long, I will help with the incubation as well. I may not supply much warmth, but these drakelings are very much mine. They are my children, too." He said sternly. 

 

The hobbit stopped again and tilted his head back, pushing his belly out as his hand reached his lower spine to support his weight as he felt another shift; suddenly, he felt much heavier. "And I grow tired of your bloody complaining about _my_ complaining. If you wanted a vessel to birth your offspring that would not find difficulty in bearing several dragon eggs, you would have been better off finding another dragon," he grunted.

 

"Had I found another dragon, I would have to have shared my gold, and that simply would not do," Smaug rumbled. "My treasures belong to me, and me alone. Yourself included, _my_ hobbit." 

 

He continued to watch Bilbo tread heavily in a circuit, watching as the hobbit appeared to grow agitated. "Are you quite certain you're not experiencing pains?" he inquired, tail sliding around quickly to flick a large emerald out of the hobbit's path.

 

Bilbo stopped and stared at the dragon with an incredulous expression. "Of course I am experiencing pains! I am always in a state of pain as of late, do you not see the orc I am carrying in my belly?" He asked, outraged. He hissed once more and leaned his weight on a firm pile of gold, and held his stomach. "They're... moving. They don't normally move," he muttered, eyes shut tight.

 

"Ohh, my hobbit, you should have said," the dragon intoned, and crawled over to where Bilbo was leaning against the gold. "Your time has come. You're beginning to lay. Come, my hobbit, we must get you back to the mattress."

 

Irritated, Bilbo swatted at a warm nostril, missing entirely, and cupped the bottom of his belly. "I... I am content here. I do _not_ want to lie in that bed any longer," he stated firmly. "Surely I have much time before I am ready to lay, allow me to walk for just a while longer," Bilbo suggested, his tone softer. "Please."

 

"If that is your will," Smaug sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment. "But I'll not stay as I am, with you in lay." He rose and paced backwards several steps before rising onto his hind legs and inhaling deeply. 

 

When Bilbo next looked over, Smaug was standing in his human form - or as close to it as he got - looking self-satisfied. "I suppose I should be able to assist, should it become necessary. But I doubt you'll need my help." He began descending the pile of gold, coins cascading down as he slid down the pile. "Come, my hobbit. I'll help you walk." He laced an arm around the shorter creature's waist.

 

Bilbo considered protesting, but when he felt the hot hand on his waist, he sighed and relaxed, shutting his eyes and carefully taking steps forward. "Thank you," he muttered, leaning heavily onto the humanoid dragon. "I feel more secure with you nearer."

 

"This form is slightly less intimidating than the other, I shall admit." Smaug smiled. "Though not nearly as much fun." He walked in silence for a few paces, listening intently to the small noises of discomfort the hobbit made as he waddled. "When the eggs do come, my Bilbo, I shall change back into my dragon form, to keep them warmer. This human body is inferior for many purposes, incubation included."

 

Bilbo only nodded silently and focused intently on his walking. He stopped again, several minutes later, and he gripped Smaug's sturdy forearms as a tightening gripped him. He began breathing harshly, a loud groan of pain slipping through his gritted teeth. Yes, the eggs were ready to be lain, he thought. Bilbo pushed on his belly, as if it to cause an egg to pop out of him, but it only made the pain worsen. "I... I cannot walk any l-longer... Nghh, help... Please. Bed."

 

"Of course, my heavy hobbit," Smaug replied, and leaned down to heft the laden creature up off the ground. His step was easy, his humanoid form stronger by far than humans his size, and the hobbit, though very pregnant, was still small. 

 

He laid the hobbit gently on the mattress, and tugged the robe from his shoulders before tossing it aside. "You may find kneeling an easier position to lay," he said. "But for now, all you can do is wait. You are not yet ready."

 

Bilbo panted roughly and brought his knees up, his legs splayed open, and he rubbed desperately at his stomach to try relieving the pressure and pain. "Don’t…do not call me heavy again. You are a great and massive dragon," Bilbo argued, though there wasn't much force behind his tone. 

 

"I meant it not as an insult, Bilbo," Smaug soothed, and ran a hot hand over the massive bulge of the hobbit's middle. "Merely a descriptor.”

 

Bilbo’s hairy toes curled and he held his enormous womb, cradling it in his hands, the fingers spreading a light sheen of sweat around on the red skin. Bilbo looked to his mate with eyes half-lidded and tried to breathe deeply. "How long am I to expect to be waiting...?"

 

“It may not be long. You will feel the first egg move into position, and you will feel it acutely. Then you will know that it is time." The dragon laid back at the end of the wide mattress, sprawled out, watching the hobbit intently. "I shall wait here, and watch. This is, as they put it, your show. It is my intention not to become involved unless I must."

 

"Wonderful," Bilbo muttered sarcastically, and closed his eyes. He continued to rub his enormous girth, nearly grunting with each breath and little shift of his stomach.

 

Bilbo was sure he had fallen asleep - or at least had become somewhat unaware for a time - for after what seemed like an age, he suddenly felt something hot rub against the bottom of his belly. He gasped and looked up in concern and confusion, finding Smaug looming overtop of him. "What... What are you doing?"

 

"Claiming what is mine," Smaug rumbled, his eyes glinting gold with jealousy as he rocked slowly up and down against his hobbit's rotund middle. "You, swollen with my eggs, lying in _my_ bed surrounded by _my_ riches..." he breathed out and increased his pace, rutting against the tight, hard mound. "You are _mine_ , hobbit," he growled, pressing his hands firmly against the hobbit's belly.

 

Bilbo cried out, Smaug's powerful ruts putting even more pressure on his belly, and he pressed his hands to the protuberance beside the dragon's long, clawed fingers. He shut his eyes and panted harshly, his entire body rocking on the bed as Smaug moved him. Bilbo could no longer tell if or when he was contracting, enveloped in the constant pressure the dragon’s overlarge phallus was putting on him. "O-oh, you beast..."

 

" _MY hobbit_ ," Smaug roared, and gripped the massive belly even firmer between his hot hands, feeling the creature's body rock back and forth with his powerful thrusts. Just as he was on the precipice of orgasm, his instinct and desire to claim about to push him over the edge, he felt a shifting within the hobbit's belly, the first egg descending into his canal. With a great and mighty roar, rattling the cave walls and shifting the piles of gold, Smaug came, rutting against his labouring hobbit's swollen middle.

 

Bilbo felt the ribbons of unnaturally hot ejaculate decorate his skin, and his back arched, pushing his belly out even more as he gripped the pillow behind his head. He moaned, something between pleasure and pain, until he gasped when, with a great belch, his waters erupted, spilling out between his legs onto the bed. Bilbo cried out in shock and looked to Smaug with uncertainty and fear.

 

"Yes, my hobbit, your time is here," Smaug rumbled. "The first egg has shifted, your body has prepared for it to lay." The dragon's eyes glinted and he pulled back, hands still on either side of the hobbit's great middle. "Push, my hobbit, and birth your massive brood. Your body cries out for it." He gave one last caress to the stretched skin and then slid back, laying across the end of the plush mattress to watch his hobbit strain.

 

Bilbo panted and immediately followed his body's instincts, bearing down on the large egg that was lodged well into his canal. He heaved until his whole body went flush, then collapsed, looking at Smaug and shaking his head frantically. "I... I can't, it's too big, I can't..."

 

"Ohh, Bilbo," Smaug sighed, propping himself up and laying one hand over his slender scaled abdomen, "But you _can_. The laying will exhaust you, certainly, but you can deliver them. Come, my brave, strong hobbit." The rare compliment slid from the dragon's mouth, and he smiled, extending an arm to brush the hobbit's knee. "Strain, and lay your eggs."

 

"I want--" Bilbo broke off, and gave a small whine. "I want... to kneel. Help me, please. I cannot move... b-by myself... Laying them will be... easier that way."

 

Smaug gave a nod of agreement and acquiesce and crawled up the mattress to where his hobbit lay, pinned by his great middle. He hefted the heavy creature to his knees and winced only slightly at Bilbo's cries of pain as he shifted. He propped the hobbit up against the ornate headboard, making sure his grip was firm before moving his body snug against the hobbit's back. "I shall keep you warm for a time," he murmured, his breath hot against the hobbit's ear. "Now push, Bilbo. It is time to lay."

 

Bilbo strained hard, but he felt like very little progress was being made until Smaug spoke up from behind him. “You're stretching," the dragon remarked lazily, watching as Bilbo's entrance began to spread wide with the impending egg. "Work hard, little hobbit. Your eggs are coming." He rubbed the hobbit's sides in a reassuring manner, feeling the small body quake with strain and muscles tightening. "I can feel the drakelings stirring in their eggs. Your straining is awakening them, they will begin to jostle and fight to be born."

 

"Do... you know how many... there are...?" Bilbo asked weakly, rocking his hips in attempt to relieve pressure. "I want them out... I want-- Oh my, I feel them, they're... _shifting_ , and grinding and oh, Valar, ahh!" Bilbo shouted as he bore down again with a growl of effort, tears pricking at his eyes. "It is... coming!"

 

Smaug slid from Bilbo's back and sank to a crouch behind the hobbit, watching as the egg began to peek from Bilbo's entrance. "The first egg is coming to crown, hobbit," he said with a smile. "I cannot count how many there are, but guessing by the size of this egg, I would not doubt that you have four or five to lay." He reached up and hot fingertips brushed the shell of the egg, and a small burst of energy passed from the father to the drakeling inside. "It is quickening, Bilbo, one more strong push and the first egg shall be lain."

 

Bilbo sighed in relief before continuing his rough breathing, and he heaved once more, holding his breath and making no sound. The egg stretched him, wider and wider as it began to pass. Brought wider than he could ever imagine, Bilbo mewled, and a quick strong push brought the egg out, landing heavily onto the bed. "O-oh, my..." Bilbo looked down, but could not see over his belly, so he glanced behind himself, panting. "Let... Let me see it, please..." He insisted weakly.

 

Smaug lifted the egg to his breast, holding it close and feeling the drakeling stir within. "It is to be male, our firstborn," he murmured, and then moved slowly forward to show the gold-flecked egg to Bilbo. It was near the size of a melon, "Impressively large, for one so small," he said with a grin. The egg was slick with Bilbo's fluids, but as Smaug held it, the shininess began to dissipate as it evaporated with the heat of his body.

 

Bilbo gave a small smile and gently pressed a hand to the egg, surprised by how warm it was, and his grin broadened upon feeling movements from inside. "Hello," he said fondly, and stroked his thumb across the smooth shell. "Hello, my dear boy." And Bilbo leaned in to press his lips to the egg, and although his eyes were tired, the hobbit smiled proudly. "He will be healthy, then?"

 

"He will be healthy and strong," Smaug confirmed, and his fingers tightened on the egg. "I must return to dragonform, this human body is incapable of keeping the egg properly incubated." He made to crawl off the bed, but paused for a moment, and then set the egg down. He quickly took Bilbo's face in both of his hands and pressed a searing kiss to the hobbit's lips. "Well done, Bilbo. You are a strong hobbit." Smirking slightly at the look of shock on the creature's face, Smaug took the egg in his hands once more, and slid off the bed. In the blink of an eye, he was back to his natural form, and the egg seemed dwarfed by his size as he tucked it beneath one wing, close to his body. "Your body prepares for the second lay. Can you feel it?"

 

Bilbo nodded, still a bit dazed by the kiss, and he pressed a hand to his belly. The tightenings began once more, and he instinctually pushed, this egg seeming a little easier than the last. He gave strong, hearty shoves, until he felt the tip of the egg nudge out of him and begin to stretch him open. The hobbit moaned and bucked his hips as he pushed, the widening becoming almost pleasurable as the egg passed, until finally it dropped out of him. 

 

Bilbo reached behind himself to pick up the speckled egg, surprised to find it was heavier than he expected, and cradled it to his chest, pressing gentle kisses to it. "That... that felt sort of... wonderful," Bilbo admitted with a blush. He stroked a hand over the shell fondly and looked to Smaug. "What... should I do with it?"

 

"Push it to the edge of the bed," Smaug rumbled. "I can grasp it from there." He watched as the tiring hobbit pushed the egg over, and then he reached out with his wing and forearm to slide and cradle the fragile shell. He carefully drew it back to place it with the other, and smiled at Bilbo as he twisted his head to blow a hot breath onto the drying egg. "A daughter," he murmured. "As strong and healthy as the first."

 

"I am sure," Bilbo muttered, smiling fondly at the two eggs Smaug was warming. "She was difficult enough to get out, she had best be healthy."

 

Before he knew it, he was shoving once more, until the third egg was expelled, and he cradled it lovingly, as if it were a baby in the Shire, and pressed a gentle kiss to it. "This one's a girl, I can feel it. Am I right? Is it a girl?" Bilbo asked eagerly, nudging it over to the edge.

 

Smaug felt the aura as soon as his wing brushed the edge, and he smiled to Bilbo. "Yes, my hobbit, you are correct. A girl, once more, and stronger even than the last. She will be feisty." He gently and carefully picked up the egg, laying it down next to the others and pushing it close to his body. "Can you feel, Bilbo, how many remain? Your girth is greatly diminshed."

 

Bilbo hadn't even noticed his much smaller belly, and he felt it, trying to determine just how many more he had left inside of him. "I... Perhaps two," he said, unsure. 

 

He began pushing once more, and groaned in surprise at the sheer size of the thing entering his birth canal. "O- _oh_ , it's... It's just one, but... It... Oh, goodness, it's _huge_... A-ahh, Smaug, it is... t-too big, I can't, it’s much too big..."

 

"The last born," Smaug rumbled. "The largest of the brood, and the strongest by far. The hardest, I fear, to lay." He edged closer, and wrapped his tail around the base of the hobbit's kneeling form, the heat washing upwards and around the shaking body. "This is your true test of strength, my hobbit, but I know you can do it. Your body grows weary, but draw on your reserves for this lay. Push hard, Bilbo."

 

Bilbo gripped the headboard and spread his thighs further apart. He bore down and practically screamed as his insides widened to make room for the large egg, brutally forcing its way down. He heaved until he turned purple, and gasped when he felt his entrance stretch. Two powerful shoves later and with no progress, Bilbo sobbed and sagged against the headboard. "T... T-too big, I can't, I can't do it, it... w-won't come..."

 

Smaug's forehead crinkled in concern and he slid forward, edging closer to Bilbo. "My poor hobbit," he breathed. "I will do what I can." 

 

The great dragon ripped a small sapling from the ground of the cave and tore it to bits, breathing out to set it on fire and then gingerly pushing his eggs towards the burning pile. "They are safe for a short while," he reassured the scared and exhausted hobbit, and then he switched back to human form. 

 

Smaug's warm hands rubbed down Bilbo's sides and he nuzzled against his shoulder reassuringly, his lightly scaled cheek catching on the hobbit's pale skin. He laid one hand on the hobbit's lower belly, still able to feel the bulge of the egg low in his abdomen, and then put his other hand on Bilbo's lower back. "Push, again, and I will join your efforts as best I can."

 

Bilbo gave a nod and whined, his body shaking and his muscles screeching for him to give up. He panted, barely feeling the hot hands on his body, the rest of him seemingly going numb, and he pushed again, his throat straining with a groan, and he gasped when he felt Smaug squeezing his middle. "Oh, that h-hurts!" The hobbit shrieked. He felt the egg inch down further, until his opening began to spread, and Bilbo slipped his hand down to feel the tip exiting his body. "It's c-coming, it's coming!"

 

Smaug pressed a little firmer against Bilbo's emptying womb, moving the egg further down, until it was lodged in his birth canal. "I can't move it any deeper, the rest is up to your body, now." He gently caressed Bilbo's lower belly, encouraging the muscles to tighten and force the giant egg out. "Push as hard as you can, and the egg will be lain."

 

Bilbo panted harshly, having difficulty catching his breath, and he shut his eyes tight, giving the hardest heave he possibly could, his entire body trembling violently. For a moment, the egg wouldn't budge, and he nearly gave up, until he felt an incredible stretch. It was happening all too quickly, and he cried as suddenly the egg was at its widest point, lodged firmly in his entrance. Bilbo rocked his hips, hoping to shake it free, but it was hopeless. "It... won't... come..." He sobbed, and tried to press his hand on his belly the way Smaug had. "It... I cannot lay it..."

 

"You can, my hobbit, and you will. But I believe you do require some...assistance." Smaug laid one hand firmly on the small of Bilbo's back, and snaked the other 'round his front, down around the curve of his belly to where his prick lay, mostly flaccid, between his legs. "If I pleasure you, the contractory waves may help force the egg out," he murmured, taking the organ in his hot hand and beginning to stroke. "Relax, Bilbo, and let me do the work for a moment."

 

Bilbo's hips jerked and he gasped, his head lolling back to rest on Smaug's chest. He closed his eyes and considered how wicked this was, being pleasured by a dragon with an egg obscenely protruding from his rear, but that consideration had him twice as hard in a fraction of a second. "Oh, Smaug, m-my love..." He shuddered as the egg brushed the inside of his thighs, and he bucked up into the dragon's hand. "I... I am about to... spill over..."

 

"Don't hold back, my little hobbit, take your pleasure," Smaug rumbled, and started rubbing his groin against Bilbo's backside as he stroked the hobbit's prick. He could feel the tremble in the hobbit's thighs, could sense the exhaustion thrumming lethargically in his veins. "Let your body do the work for you, Bilbo, your pleasure will bring your last egg."

 

Bilbo came with a shout, spurting onto the sheets. Each wave of his orgasm squeezed the egg forth just a bit further, until Bilbo gave a final shove and it fell heavily onto the bed with an abundance of fluids pent up behind it. "Ohhh, Valar..." The hobbit muttered, and looked between his legs to see the massive egg - at least the size of the watermelons grown by men. He panted before he collapsed onto his side and stared at it, bewildered. "That... came out of me," he breathed.

 

"It did, my hobbit, and you have another son." Smaug hefted the egg into his arms, its weight nearly twice that of the others. "Lie back and rest, I shall see to the eggs first, and then to you. You will need much care in order to recover." Smaug slid to the edge of the bed and then off, and set the last born egg down in the center of the crackling fire. "Our drakelings," he murmured, and smiled as he sensed the wiggling of the last egg's quickening. 

 

Smaug climbed back onto the bed and lay down beside the exhausted hobbit, looking him up and down intently. "You are tired, but well. Do you desire nourishment?"

 

Bilbo swallowed thickly and shook his head. He carefully turned onto his other side so he could watch his eggs, and he gave a watery smile. "Those are our children," he said softly. "They will be most perfect."

 

The hobbit slid a hand over his still swollen stomach, and he winced gently, knowing he very much indeed would need time to heal and rest. "No, I'm... strangely not hungry. It can wait. I... How long until they will hatch? Spring, you said? I doubt a drakeling would ever get chilly, but I do hope they will wait until the weather is favourable."

 

"Yes, they will hatch when the weather turns fair," Smaug confirmed. "Until then, I must incubate them. Fire will only serve as a substitute mother for an hours' time." He took Bilbo's weak hand and squeezed it tight in his own. "Rest well, my hobbit, and recover. I am at your beck and call." With a quick press of lips to the hobbit's palm, Smaug slipped from the mattress and changed back into dragonform, curling protectively around the dying fire. "They are strong," he reassured the hobbit. "You have done well."

 

Bilbo smiled tiredly and curled up, pulling the now dry sheets up over himself. He looked on fondly at his mate and the clutch of eggs, and he sighed in contentment. "Yes. I have done," he agreed, starting to slip into sleep. "It's only just the beginning of this adventure."


End file.
